Shrimp
by AngelElric05
Summary: A bunch of random FMA drabbles, can either be sad serious funny or romantic.
1. Shrimp Under Glass

I needed to challenge my writing so I decided to come up with a new drabble fic called Shrimp. It's very small drabbles maybe less than 100 words pure chapter but it's something to get my writing juices going. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue!

It was a normal day for Ed and Al. Ed once again failed on getting the stone, and Al couldn't keep another kitten. Ed went into Taisa Mustang's office to report his bad news and to get picked on for his shortness.

"Wow Ed, you failed again why am I not surprised?"

"Oh shut up! I'm doing my best it's not like the stone will fall into my lap with out warning."

And without warning something fell into Ed's lap.

"What's this?"

"Your paper work, I need you to fill it out by the end of the day shrimp."

"Don't call me shrimp!"

"Just get to work Fullmetal, who will never be tall enough to kiss Winry."

"WHAT!"

"I read your diary while you were away Fullmetal hope you don't mind."

"Of course I mind!" blushed Ed.

Ed and Al left the office, and Ed was sad because it was true, he was short but, he knew someday he would be tall, and tall enough to kiss Winry.

First drabble kinda OOC, and the chapters will vary from different types of Genre. So I hope you all like it!


	2. Shrimp on the Barbie

"Brother hurry we'll be late for the convention!" yelled Al, dressed up like Yoda.

"Don't worry Al it's not going anywhere, and I can't believe we're going to a Star Wars convention I feel like a geek!" said Ed who was dressed like Luke Skywalker.

"Oh please FullMetal stop being a baby!" Roy piped up in his Dark Vator outfit.

"This hair style hurts my head," sighed Hawkeye in her princess Laya outfit.

The four went to the convention, everyone but Al was embarrassed

"I've never felt more alive!"

"We wish we could die!" said the other three.

Winry showed up dressed as the Queen, and was not at all embarrassed to be at the convention.

"Can someday tell me why we are here anyway?" asked Ed.

"Ed don't complain!" said Winry," besides we never have fun anymore, why not just enjoy yourself for once."

"You're right Winry I'll try to have fun for your sake."


	3. Shrimp on ice

"Hey Riza?"

"Yes sir?"

"We never have conversations, have you noticed that?"

"Yes sir I have, but it is mainly because we're working all the time"

"Yes but sometimes it does the soul good to talk to someone while they work."

"True sir, like right now we are talking."

"You can call me Roy you know."

" I know sir, but it is more proper for me to call you sir."

"So what do you want to talk about Riza?"

"Nothing."

"Why not an abnormal conversation about love?"

(Silence)

"Sir…"

"Alright then, how about… shrimp?"

"I think I would much rather talk about love, Roy."

My first attempts of a ROYAI drabble so go easy on me all right LOL. I do love Roy and Riza as a couple and this is something that could happen any day at the office. LOL review please!


	4. A different Shrimp

**The Shrimp Files**

This is my Doujinshi based fanfic. Kind of more like the drafts and scripts of my one-shot or multi-page doujinshis. Be perpared for funny communtaries, intermistions, randomness, and even some love.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. That belongs to BONES and FUNimation and Hiromu Sensei.

**Such differences**

_Communitary_

Normal

**Author's side thoughts**

_I was bored at work one day, so I came up with the differences between Ed and Al based on a chapter in manga 8. It's quite amuzing if I do say so myself._

Al: Me and Big Brother have big differences! I have height, Alchemy skills, and strength. While he has Alchemy skills and brotherly pride. But when it comes to FMA pairings. I only get paired off with Fletcher, Winry and, Ed. Ed get's Russell, Havoc, Fuery, Izumi, Riza, Envy, Roy, me, and Winry. WAIT ME?

**Wow that's alot!**

Al: I think it's because of good looks, sex appeal, nice chest, braided hair, and those things... O.O. But sadly for me I only have Alchemy and height. Oh to be a Human... ;.;

_I will be posting my doujinshis on DevaintArt under my name AngelElric05. They will hopfully be posted sometime this weeken so please check in!_


End file.
